


SPIDER-MAN: Way Back Home

by Yuvie



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuvie/pseuds/Yuvie
Summary: What if real Spider-Man pops up in our universe due to a faulty software of the official Spider-Man app? And what if you have to take care of him until he finds a way back home? Now imagine Peter Parker meets Tom Holland and all of the other actors which he knows as his family and friends. An emotional rollercoaster ride with feelings between Tom, Peter, Harrison and YOU!
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters except for the OC which I will name Y/N so that you can empathize with the character. I wrote first person perspective but imagine that it's about you. I actually published the story in Wattpad so if you find the same story on Wattpad I can assure you that it's mine and that I didn't steal it.

**Chapter 1**

Do you guys know the Spider-Man app? No, not the synonym for a splitted display. I'm talking about the official Spider-Man app where you can place a digital Spider-Man in the "real world". Well, at least inside of your phone.

Now imagine your phone is taking this app too literal and places real Spider-Man in your world. No, not a second actor called Tom Holland. The real 16 years old student Peter Parker who is also looking like TOM HOLLAND!

This is not a introduction of your typical fanfiction. It actually happened two freaking seconds ago!

"WHO ARE YOU?", Spider-Man yelled at me. I stared at him unable to form a simple sentence in my head. His voice was filled with curiosity and confusion. How should I explain the situation to him? After his nosy ass asked me again who I was, I finally managed to stutter down a sentence. "I-I am Y/N but how did you, I mean you just. This app is...It was the app!". I pointed at my phone but the app had been replaced with an error notification. I tried to open the app again but it only showed me the error notification over and over again. "Oh come on phone! Don't do me like that!", I complained. Spider-Man huffed at me and suddenly pointed with two fingers at himself and said "Uhm, hello? The incredible Spider-Man is standing in front of you and you are reacting unbothered?" Was this really a problem now? "Is your ego really the most important thing at the moment?", I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He looked seriously confused. "Look kid", I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kid?", Spidey whispered offended. "This is not Queens. You are actually in Germany and this is not even your universe!", I explained to him with a stern expression on my face. He backed away a bit so that my hand slid off his shoulder. Spider-boo (AN: He is a boo, okay?) started to laugh but stopped abruptly when he saw my kind of guilty looking expression. Apparently he started to realize that I'd been telling him the truth because he now started to walk up and down my room while saying "No, this can't be true". "I am so sorry, Peter! I would have never used this app if I knew it would cause such a problem!", I apologized. "You did this to me? And you know my name? How is that possible?", Peter panicked. I sighed and pushed him down on my bed to sit him down because he was making me nervous walking up and down my room like that. "Listen to me. This is not your universe! In this universe you are an actor called Tom Holland and everything Spider-Man has experienced was on a big screen in the cinemas all over the world!". I showed Peter pictures of Tom Holland and the teaser posters of 'Homecoming' and 'Far From Home'. Spider-Man slid off his mask and took a deep breath. "Hold on a second, it's a lot to take in." He looked kinda devastated. "Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water?", I asked with a motherly voice. Peter shook his head and asked me if there was more things that he didn't know about this universe. "Well actually yeah. In this universe super heroes doesn't exist and the actor who plays the role of Spider-Man is 23 years old and British." I explained carefully. The innocent brown eyes of Peter widened. He jumped up and grabbed me at my shoulders. "Does it mean that everyone I know from my universe are actors in this world and that Tony Stark is alive?", he shouted overly excited.

"Well, his actor is alive but his name is Robert Dow-"

"I need to see Tony! Bring me to Mr. Stark, please!"

"-Ney Junior...wait I can't. First of all, we're in Germany and second of all, how am I supposed to know where he exactly lives?"

Peter let go of my shoulders. His once exited face was replaced with a frown and were there tears in his eyes? "Peter-", I said empathetically, "I know how you must feel like but the actors are different from the people in your universe. MJ for example is a very good friend of yours. Her name is Zendaya in this universe." "Does it mean I'm single?", the teen asked with a slight disappointment in his undertone. Teen problems omg. "Actually you have a girlfriend. Her name is Olivia Bolton". I showed him a picture of Tom Holland's girlfriend. Peter frowned. "Why didn't this Tom guy choose MJ, I mean Zendaya?" "OMG I'M QUESTIONING THAT TOO!", I semi-complained.

~~_I'm lowkey a Tom and Zendaya shipper ngl._ ~~

"But what's next? How am I supposed to get back to my universe?", Peter asked looking like a lost boy. I tried to make up a plan. I could only think of one plan though. Bringing Peter to Queens and hoping that the Avengers are already plotting to bring him back to his universe.

"So?", the boy in Spider-Man suit interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's get you to Queens!", I said with an determined voice.

Peter's face lit up. "But how?", he asked. "I don't know man. I'm broke af but I kinda have an idea how we could get there." A victorious smile lied on my lips.

"Your accent is kinda cute."

"I-"

"How old are you."

"22."

"Oh pretty old."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wondered why you are broke if you are at an age were you could get a job. Y'know?"

"Just shut the fuck up."

"I uh, ok. Sorry" He looked at me with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. How could it even be possible to stay mad at him more than 3 seconds?


	2. Chapter 2

"What if he blocks you again?", Peter asked worried. "Then I'll make a new account." I simply said. "Seriously, how many emails do you have?" "A lot". The last few hours I tried to spam Tom Holland to get him to reply to my dm on instagram but that pretty little tea drinker was always blocking me. I WoNdEr WhY! "You should probably spam him with more than just a random letter of the alphabet", Spider-dude adviced. "Two letters of the alphabet?", I asked jokingly. Peter just huffed. "If I was him, I'd send you a restriction order by now". "Oh...", was my only response to that. "Yeah...", Peter added unnecessarily.

Well lucky me because Tom Holland suddenly called me via dm. It was a video call. I immediately hung up. "Wtf! Why did you do that?", Peter scolded me. "It was out of reflex!", I defended myself. "Oh god I'm such an idiot!" "Kind of", Spider-douche agreed. I shot him a deadly glare but then I got video-called again. This time I picked up. On my display now was a furious Tom Holland who threatened me to take legal actions if I wouldn't stop bothering him. "What's with his hair?", Peter who was next to me but out of the camera's angle asked. "It's called a hair cut ok?", I replied with an eyeroll. "Who are you talking to? Hey listen to me!", Tom complained. I interrupted him "No! Now you listen to me! Since you didn't reply to my message where I explained to you what happened I had no other choice than to spam you!", I partly screamed in my microphone. The actor looked offended "Oh rude! This gives you no right to spam me. I've read your story and come on. Do you really think I would believe that without proof?". I rolled my eyes and pointed with my camera at Peter who was sitting next to me on my bed. Tom froze and for a second I thought it was due to bad internet connection but he cleared his throat after a while and started to stutter "I, uh, how did you? What?" Damn his British accent was so cute. Peter shyly greeted Tom by calling him Tim. "It's Tom actually but nevermind", the actor chuckled. It was a cute chuckle but he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. "I'm sorry T-Tom. It's so weird to talk to myself. I'm kinda nervous. I don't know why", Peter admitted with a nervous smile. Tom frowned and after a second of thinking, well at least I assume he was thinking, he came up with an idea. "You guys have to come to New York. I'll book a private jet for you. Don't worry about the money." "Wait me too? Am I coming with Peter?", I asked confused. "You have to, Y/N! I can't go without you. I need a supervisor because I'm only 16 years old!", the boy next to me convinced me to come with him. "Okay...I guess." Guys I'm flying to New York! Actually he didn't need to convince me. Of course I would go with him.

I gave Peter some wide clothes which suited him very well. Good thing that I mostly wore jogging pants and wide hoodies. "Is that all what your wardrobe has to offer?", the teen asked with a judgy expression. I was a bit offended. I didn't like to show off my body. I only dressed up nicely when I was going to parties and that had happened only one time this year. "Sorry, do you prefer miniskirts and tangas and crop tops?", I tried to hide an offended undertone. Peter blushed and mumbled "No..." and some other things which I couldn't make out because he barely whispered over his breath. I fake laughed and patted him on his shoulder "Haha it was just a joke. Calm down!". Apparently I used to much force because the brown haired boy tried to escape my heavy pats. I looked at my Instagram dm. 7 to 8 hours, Tom texted me. That's how long it would take the private jet to fly from New York to Frankfurt. How should I entertain him till it arrived? I was really nervous and the awkward silence between us added to the already awkward atmosphere. Plus, Peter was a lot more insecure without his suit. My brain was working to start a conversation but small-talk wasn't my strength and it could have lead to more awkwardness. I jumped up from my bed and enthusiastically said "Let's eat something". It was already 12 in the morning. "Okay", Peter replied nervously with a shy smile. I went to the kitchen which was almost in front of my bed. I was living in a small appartment which was part of a dorm. It only had two rooms. I decided to bake some frozen buns in my mini oven. "This'll take 15 minutes approximately." I admitted with a weak voice. I didn't know why I was suddenly so shy around him. He looked at me with the typical shy smile and muttered "Okay". His voice broke a bit so he cleared his throat and repeated the "Okay" with a stronger and kinda manlier voice than before. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall and chuckled barely audible. Peter scratched the back of his head and stretched his arms. "Can you uh. Have you the...", he started to stutter clumsily, "Can I watch the movies of me? I mean Tom Holland? Please?" His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked at me with a glance of despair. "Sure! We have enough time to watch both movies of Tom Holland. Maybe we could fit Civil War into our schedule!", I smiled. "Civil War? Americas or Germany's civil war?" I couldn't contain my laughter. This was just too cute. Peter looked at me with confusion. I explained to him that there was an Avengers movie called 'Civil War'. "Oh", was his only response. "That was so cute, Peter." 'I wish I could cup his face right now', I thought while staring at him. The teen averted his eyes from me and played with his fingers. There was a tint of blush on his cheeks. 

My mini oven signaled me that the buns were finished. We ate them while watching 'Homecoming'. "That is exactly how it happened in my universe." Peter noticed. His eyes became teary whenever a scene with Tony, MJ, Ned, Happy and May came up. I stroked his back to comfort him but I guess I only made it worse because now the tears were falling uncontrollably. "Peter, I'm sorry. We'll get you back there. I promise!" The teddy bear eyed boy hid his face in the crook of my neck and I let him cry as much as he wanted while holding him close to me. We were sitting on my small bed because I had no other furniture to sit on. After a few minutes the crying stopped and Peter seemed like to have lost much energy. My neck was wet of his tears but it didn't bother me at all. I looked at him with a comforting smile and brushed his hair off his forehead. He jolted slightly and seemed uncomfortable so I backed off. "I'm sorry. I treat you like we're close but we're just strangers. It's just that I know you through the movies and I really like your personality. It feels like I know you. I'm so stupid seriously!", I tried to explain myself. Peter's eyes widened and he wiped his tears off his face. "No! It's okay! I am just. It's just that you are a woman and I am a boy", he cleared his throat, "I mean a man and we shouldn't be that close because I have a girlfriend and I'm lying in a bed with an other woman. I mean lying in bed fully clothed not like we were about to s-sleep with each other. Omg why can't I just shut up? Why don't you shut me up?" I started to laugh wholeheartedly at his awkwardness. "Omg Peter don't worry! I wasn't even flirting with you nor I was intending to sleep with you. Teenagers", I shrugged it off and shook my head. "I'm more mature than you think!", he huffed. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the movie.

After 'Far From Home' the second movie of Tom Holland as Spider-Man finished Peter and I decided to eat pizza. I ordered two via an app. We couldn't finish 'Civil War' because I got an Instagram notification with the message "The private jet had landed".

Peter put on a cap and sunglasses. We were already on our way to the airport with bags full of clothes and hygiene products. "Why do I have to cover myself?", he seriously asked me. "Because you look like a popular actor, you idiot!", I replied with a facepalm. "Popular? Oh-", the boy let out proudly. We arrived at the private jet. How did we find it? Oh that was easy. It looked like a private jet. Simple as it was the private jet was a lot smaller than a plane. To our surprise Happy was the one who greeted us. At least the actor who acted as Happy in the Spider-Man movies.

"HAPPY!", Peter let out a cry of joy and hugged the older male.

Heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my story so far. I'm not familiar with ao3 so please excuse me for mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Actually it's Jon but you can call me Happy if you want." Jon Favreau said while hugging Peter. "I assume Tom has already explained the situation to you?", I commented unnecessarily. Jon let go of Peter but the younger male was still clinging onto him. My heart melted. Jon only nodded his head. "I can't believe that a simple app programming error has caused this situation." The actor tried to loosen Peter's grip but he failed. I chuckled amused at the sight of Happy Hogan and Peter Parker. It looked like a scene straight out of a Spider-Man movie.

The private jet took off after we adjusted ourselves in there. It was luxurious. I felt like a movie star. We also got offered some white wine by a stewardess but Jon Favreau declined and also forbid us to drink. I mean I understood that Peter shouldn't drink alcohol at such a young age but why couldn't I take a sip? "I'm 22!" "Doesn't matter. You should be sober when we arrive", Jon scolded. I pouted annoyed and crossed my arms. "As if one glass would get me drunk. Do I look like a beginner?", I scoffed unsatisfied. Peter chuckled next to me but immediately shut up when he saw my serious face. The boy tried to change the topic by asking Jon Favreau about his life. The actor told him about his wife, son and two daughters. "What's with aunt May?", Peter asked kinda worried. "Her real name is Marisa Tomei. She is 55 years old and she is divorced." Jon only knew the obvious facts which were written in the Internet. "Can I see her too?", our little cutie asked. I mean Peter. Mind, stop fangirling. "I don't see a problem with that." Happy, I mean Jon, replied and shrugged with his shoulders. "I ask Tom!", I said a little too eager and dmed him on Instagram.

Y/N  
Can Peter meet Marisa Tomei? He asked for it. Please?

Tom Holland  
I try to organize a meeting. I mean, I can't say no to him. Can I?

Y/N  
Thanks Tom! Can you also invite Zendaya and Jacob and RDJ?

Tom Holland  
Lol he got a lot of wishes.

Y/N  
Actually it wasn't his wish. I just thought he would want to see them anyways.

Tom Holland  
Alright then. Have a safe flight!

Y/N  
See you in 8 hours :)

  
He didn't reply to my last message. I guess the smiley was too much. Oh god I probably fucked up and now he thinks I'm an annoying fangirl who takes advantage of the situation. I internally panicked but then I got a notification. I looked back at the shameful conversation and then I saw Tom's reply which made me relax immediately.

Tom Holland  
See you guys soon ;)

I was already excited but now I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. It is really happening. We were flying to New York! "Why so excited?", Peter asked with raised eyebrows. I smiled nervously. "Oh I've just never been to New York." "Why does it sound like that it is not the real reason for your excitement?", Jon interfered. One of his eyebrows were raised. "I uh-", I tried to cover up with a distraction, "Wait Mr. Favreau. Did you fly all the way from New York to Frankfurt just for Peter?" "No! I had something to do here in Germany. Tom has asked me to wait for you so we could fly to New York together." Jon explained. Now Peter interfered "Wait, you are distracting us from the topic before!" "Can't I be excited? I'm just a fan of Tom Holland. Okay?", I huffed annoyed. They really pissed me off. I stood up and sat down on the other site of the jet. "Hey, come back, please!", Peter begged but his voice cracked and he sounded like his puberty had just started. I covered my laughter behind my hand. The teenager cleared his throat and spoke now with a deeper voice. "I mean, come back!" He sounded ridiculous. Like a husband who wanted to dominate his wife and order her around. "What was that?", Jon Favreau asked with a bewildered expression. "My voice?", Peter answered with a squeaky voice, almost whispering. He was beyond cute whenever he got insecure with something. I wished I could squeeze him tight. "Did you try to sound manly?", the actor in front of Peter asked, now amused. The attitude of Happy Hogan rubbed off of him. I smiled at the scene. "Are you making fun of me, Happy?", Spider-Man asked also amused. "Oh, no. It is just funny how you try to act like a man in front of the girl." Mr. Favreau commented. "I-I'm not 'trying' to act like a man", the younger male replied with a pout. Jon just shook it off with the words "I can't believe you're not Tom." And looked out of the window.

It was 10 am when we arrived in New York. I slept in the private jet so the jetlag wasn't that bad. Peter was covered again and we took a taxi to Tom Holland's location. His apartment is actually located in Kingston, London but he was currently in New York due to work. To our surprise Jon Favreau told the taxi driver to bring us to an apartment in Queens.

Finally we arrived and Peter stormed off to the apartment with my bags as if it was his own. Oh wait- "Is this the apartment of Peter Parker in the Spider-Man movies?", I asked Mr. Favreau. He nodded "Yes" and followed Peter into the building. I followed right after. Tom Holland was already awaiting us. Marisa Tomei right next to him. "Auntie May!", Peter yelled out excitedly and hugged her as if they didn't see each other for years. Well, actually they've never seen each other in life. Tom backed away a bit and jokingly said "Okay, I guess I'm useless here." Peter let go of Marisa and turned to Tom Holland. "NO! I'm sorry!", he shook the hand of the actor and thanked him for bringing him to New York. "I'm so grateful, Tom!" "I still can't believe the real Spider-Man is in our world and that he looks exactly like me." Holland exclaimed. "Well not exactly", I chimed in, "He has less wrinkles around his eyes." Tom let out an unamused "Yeah...You must be Y/N." I apologized immediately "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You just laugh very much and that's why you have so many wrinkles. I mean, that's great! You must be a happy person!" Jon and Marisa laughed at my awkward way to get out of this embarrassing situation. I really wished to die at this moment. Tom just shrugged it off "It's okay. I know that you didn't mean it in an offensive way." He smiled charmingly.

"When are the others coming?", I asked curiously. We all sat down at the dinner table. "In one hour, I guess." Tom answered while looking at his expensive watch. Peter spent the whole time of telling us stories about him, Jon's and Marisa's characters which weren't shown in the cinemas. We laughed and cried. Okay only I silently cried at some parts because they were very touching. Marisa were patting Peter's back occasionally and they really seemed like they've known each other for a life time. It was just heart touching to see Peter happy and cheerful with the actors and the actress.

"I rent this apartment for you guys. You can stay as long as you have to till we find a way to get you back into your universe!", Tom Holland said with his british accent. I had to admit that his accent was kinda hot. After the thought I immediately became sad because of course I knew I had no chance and I also knew he was only nice to me because I took care of Peter Parker. Oh and he got a girlfriend already. The doorbell suddenly rang and Tom opened the door so the new guests could come upstairs. Zendaya (MJ) and Jacob (Ned) entered the apartment but no Robert Downey Jr (Tony Stark). Peter greeted Zendaya and Jacob as if they were his friends. "I'm sorry, I forgot your real names." The 16 years old admitted shyly while scratching the back of his head. I was watching from the couch. I didn't want to annoy them with my presence. "You look pretty!", Peter complimented Zendaya. "Therefore I have value?", Zendaya quoted a line of 'Far From Home'. Both of them started to laugh. Zendaya really looked pretty. She was dressed in a feminine but stylish way. "What's with me? Am I also pretty?", Jacob faked a jealous tone. They got along so well. Tom joined them and it was really entertaining to watch. I suddenly felt the couch caving in next to me. Marisa Tomei has sat down next to me. I looked at her with wide eyes. I was just so confused. Why did she sat down next to me? "Why don't you join them?", she asked with a motherly smile on her lips. I played with my sleeves and looked down. "I feel like I would bother them. I don't fit in there. I feel like I don't belong here", I admitted sadly. She stroked my back and said "Hey, yes they are actors but they are also human. I bet they wouldn't mind." "I just wait here till uh-" Till? Until they have left? No. Definitely not. Marisa shot me a reproachful glare. "I'm shy." I confessed. "It's okay. I won't force you." She then stood up and walked back to Jon Favreau. They all seemed to enjoy the time. I kinda wished that at least Peter would have come to me. I didn't ask for all of his attention. I just felt like I was suddenly unimportant and unnecessary.

"Where is Mr. Stark?", Peter asked after an hour had passed. Zendaya and Jacob looked at each other and furrowed their eyebrows. They had a sad expression on their faces. "Mr. Stark didn't make it." Jacob admitted. Peter panicked "WHAT HE IS DEAD?" "The hell no-", Zendaya interfered, "He has a busy schedule and couldn't come today but he promised to visit you this week." "Jacob, your wording was terrible!", Tom Holland chuckled. Peter looked relieved but also a bit disappointed. Meanwhile my feet fell asleep. It hurt to see Peter like that. I was also kinda disappointed at RDJ but I could imagine how much he wanted to come. He didn't mean to hurt Peter on purpose.

Jon left first and then Zendaya had to leave for a shooting. Peter was all shy around her. He probably wanted to treat her like his girlfriend. When Marisa left Peter complained why she couldn't stay with him. Jacob had to leave half an hour later. Only Tom, little Tom (I mean Peter Parker) and I were left. "It feels like I didn't see you all day!", Parker chuckled. "Mhm." "Are you okay?", Holland asked. "Mhm." "You look sad though." Parker. "She does indeed!", obviously Holland. I was facing the floor all the time. "You probably felt ignored. I'm sorry." Peter said guilty. I looked up with an angry expression. "SO? I'm not important. I'm only here because of you. So are the others. We are all here for you. You are the one who matters. Not me!", I exclaimed enraged. The 16 years old seemed flustered. I was sad for being ignored but what did I expect? That we all bond and be best friends forever? No! After Peter would leave to his universe I would have to go back to Germany and then I would never see one of them ever again. Tom cleared his throat. "I have to leave to a fan sign event. There are clothes for both of you in the closets. I feel like this is too personal to be involved, so~", the actor pointed at the door. "Bye!", I said a little too coldly. "Wow", Holland chimed slightly offended. Peter waved Tom goodbye and the actor left with a genuine smile for him and a kinda forced smile for me. His lips were merely a line. 

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I was very hungry. It was already lunch time. I scanned the fridge and found nothing appetizing. I closed it and leaned with my back on it. I slowly slid down and started to cry. Peter was out for a walk so I let my tears flow. Of course he covered his face before he walked out. The atmosphere between us was a bit tensed. I cried for 10 minutes now. My stomach was howling. I felt like starving but I couldn't get myself a sandwich done. I was angry and sad at the same time. Why couldn't Peter go to New York without me. In fact he would have to live on his own but I guess he would master it anyway. I hid my face in my hands and tried to calm down. Why was I feeling like the most annoying and unnecessary person in the world right now? The noise of a paper bag in front of me scared me and almost gave me a heart attack. I looked at Peter who was holding a Shawarma paper bag in front of my face. He looked at me with the cutest and most innocent smile in the world. "Are you hungry?" When he noticed my tear drenched eyes and cheeks he crouched down at my level and cupped my face. "Please, don't cry! I'm sorry if I did something wrong and I'm sorry if I don't even know what I did wrong!", he apologized sincerely while wiping off my half-dried tears. I wanted to cry again because I was touched by his sincerity and I wanted to melt because of his pure heart and cuteness. I pulled him into a hug and he even hugged back. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who is acting weird and wrong." I assured him. "Don't say that. I made you leave your comfy home just because I didn't want to be alone." He whispered. I pushed him away lightly and jokingly scolded him "Then you need to get punished. Your punishment will be to enjoy Shawarma with me!" We both chuckled and got up from the floor.

"I like you, Peter Parker."

"I uh-. I like you too, Y/N last name!"

"Did you just say last name?", I laughed out loud.

"I don't know your last name, Y/N!"

"It's Y/L/N."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and I grew closer throughout the week. However. RDJ still hadn't shown up and it showed in Peter's behaviour. He was getting anxious and couldn't sleep at night. "He'll come! Don't worry!", I assured him while patting his back. We were sitting on the coach while eating cereals and watching TV. He groaned desperately "What if he doesn't? It's been 4 days already!" "See? The week isn't over yet!" "But it's Sunday!"  
I was kinda glad that I was quitting college anyway because of the fact that we flew to New York on a Wednesday while I actually should be at the college that time. Of course it was stupid to leave without saying a word but- Ok there is no but. I'm just plain stupid. I should have made the decision to accompany Peter Parker on a trip to New York at the weekend or at the vacation time. I was too blinded by his teddy bear eyes and his charming smile and charisma. His cute little innocent baby ey- "Y/N!", Peter screamed at me. "Why are you staring at me without saying a word?" I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to come up with a lie. "I was caught in thoughts." Oh yeah, good one. And it wasn't even a lie! "What thoughts?", he pressed me for a clear answer. "The environment!", I face palmed myself internally for that lame answer. The brown haired boy with puppy eyes suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "The environment. Okay." He didn't seem to believe me but gladly he stopped questioning me about my thoughts.

I felt shameful because of my inner fangirl thoughts about Peter. It's not like I want to have him as a boyfriend, god no. He is 16 and I am 22. I'm not a pedophile. Well okay, that wouldn't be pedophilic but still. He was also the boyfriend of MJ and I loved MJ. Seriously I shipped them so much. I'd rather adopt Peter. He is just so cute and I really adore him in a platonic way of course.

However. Living with him was a bit different. It had been only 4 days but we already had embarrassing and awkward situations. Once I forgot to lock the bathroom door and I was showering. Peter had told me he would be out for a walk so I thought I had enough time to take a quick refreshing shower. No. I hadn't. Not at all. He came back earlier because he had to use the bathroom but he didn't know that I was taking a shower at this moment. He walked in and saw me in a TOWEL! Well ok, it covered everything but it was a SHORT TOWEL! At least he hadn't seen me naked but still!

The other situation was a lot worse. I swear to god I had knocked. I repeat, I had knocked! I walked in on him. I had knocked though! I'm not a perv! I thought I heard a "Come in" but he probably said something else which sounded similar to this phrase. Oh my god. Please god, if you listen to me right now, please don't make me walk in on my future children. No matter if boy or girl.

What else happened in this short time we were living here that was embarrassing or awkward? Oh yeah. The awkward moments whenever Peter put on his suit. He gets overly confident and flirted as if he was single. To make it even worse, it always happened right before he took off his mask. Then it would be just awkward silence between us. I asked him why he had to wear it. He just missed to be needed as a hero but sadly he couldn't show off his super hero powers to us ordinary citizens. It would cause too much trouble.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up and asked who it was through the speaker. I opened immediately and tried to hide a wide smile. "Who is it?", Peter asked, not leaving the couch. He was too immersed into the TV show we were watching. Modern Family or something like that. "It's a man who only came here because he felt pranked but now when I look at you I'm sure that you can't be Tom", RDJ said as he came upstairs and entered the apartment. He took off his sunglasses and stared at Peter for a while. The teen was frozen on spot. I took a few step backs because I could imagine how Peter would react after he unfroze again. The young teen couldn't hold back his tears and jumped up right into RDJ's arms in an incredible speed.  
"Mr. Stark. You're alive. You-", Peter sobbed uncontrollably. "It's Mr. Stark. It's really him. He really looks like Tony Stark." He was speaking like today's rappers rapped. I didn't understand him clearly. RDJ held him tightly. "It's okay Peter. Cry as long as you need to cry." He patted the younger male's back. "My name is Robert Downey Jr. but you can call me whatever you want."

Peter hugged Robert for about 10 minutes now. "Okay, Peter. One day you have to let go off me." RDJ said carefully. "Let 'one day' be tomorrow then", Peter said with a weak voice. Weak from crying so much and long. "Parker." The actor used a demanding tone. The teen immediately released his hero. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stark. I'm just so happy to see you again."  
I was watching them from afar. Standing in the kitchen like a creep but I wanted them to have their own moment. "Girl in the kitchen, you can join us again." RDJ invited me back. I approached them kinda self-conscious. "My name is Y/N btw", I unnecessarily commented. "Mr. Stark, you have to come with me to my universe. We need you. The world needs Iron Man!", Peter pleaded with big eyes. He tugged on his shirt as if he wanted to already go. "Peter, as much as I wish to bring back Iron Man to your universe, my family needs their own Iron Man. I can't leave my family behind. I have a wife and 3 children. In addition, I'm not even half of the genius Iron Man was." I could see how Peter's world scattered through his eyes. My heart felt heavy by watching him like that. I didn't want to say anything because no matter what I would say, I couldn't take the pain away. RDJ sighed and hugged Peter the last time before leaving. He excused himself because he wanted to spend the rest of the Sunday with his family. "Please don't go Mr. Stark." Peter's voice, merely a whisper. "How about you come with me?", RDJ offered. "You are also invited Y/N." I rejected because I feared I would feel out of place like I did when Zendaya and the others were here on day 1.

It was already dark outside and Peter were still at RDJ's house. He took the suit with him because his son was a big fan of Spider-Man. I decided to take a walk outside. I didn't leave the apartment since we had arrived here. It was cold and I couldn't relax because I had to concentrate on remembering the way back home. 'To Germany?', my stupid mind joked. "Great, now I forgot the street's name I was coming from." I scolded my inner voice for distracting me for a lame ass joke. Luckily, this was not a cheap fanfiction which started with a guy who would try to assault the main character. "Give me your money!", a deep voice came from the dark. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice where I ended up. In a cheap fanfiction apparently. Oh and also a dark alleyway. "I said 'Give me your money, bitch!", now the voice came closer and revealed a middle old man with a mask on his face. He pointed a gun at me. I was too shocked to move. One side of me wanted to sass him and say that he hadn't said "Bitch" before therefore he was wrong with his earlier sentence and the other side wanted to throw the money at him as if he was a cheap prostitute. A very small part of my mind also screamed 'Just shoot me, asshole!' but that's an other story. "Are you deaf, bitch?", the robber exclaimed. Playing deaf won't stop me from getting robbed so I discarded the idea of doing so. I heard how the weapon clicked. He was definitely ready to shoot me. I wanted to pull out my wallet but there was this familiar voice stopping me from surrendering to the robber. "It's not very gentleman-like to rob a lady, sir!", I heard Spider-Man screaming down at the robber. He snatched the robber's pistol with his web shooters by aiming a net at the weapon. I was freaking out internally. How could he be so careless and show off his super powers in public?! "How did you do that? Spider-Man doesn't exist!", the man refused to believe what he had witnessed just a second ago. Spider-Man jumped off the building and landed in front of me and the robber who looked helpless and scared right now. Without his weapon he was nothing. The man fell onto his knees and begged Spider-idiot to spare him. "Alright but you have to go to the police and face them. Admit what you've done without mentioning me though. Otherwise I'll come back and eat your toes!", Peter threatened.

The man had ran as fast as he could to the next police station and admitted to his crime. I still couldn't believe it. Meanwhile Peter and I were having a discussion.

"How could you expose yourself to the public like that?", I shouted, still in disbelief of his careless behavior.

"How about 'Thank you Spider-Man for saving me from getting shot!'? Also which public? There was only you and I and the robber!", he shouted back with slight disappointment. Probably because I wasn't acting grateful.

"You could have saved me in a way without showing off your super powers!", I scolded him like he was 6 years old.

"You really want to scold me because of the way I saved you? Because YOU think it was inappropriate for this universe?", he accused me.

"It was extremely inappropriate!"

"I panicked, okay? I thought I'd lose you!" His eyes became teary. He hugged me tightly and gently placed his hand at the back of my head. The other arm rested around my waist. "I can't lose you!", Peter whispered, his voice shaking from his occasional sobs. I was staying still the whole time he were hugging me. Maybe I didn't realize that I could have died back then. 'But I was about to give my money to the robber', a silent voice in the back of my head said shyly. 'He would have shot you down before. And you know that!', a more prominent voice said. I gulped and suppressed my tears. I didn't want to break down again. I ignored whatever Peter just told me and pulled away from the hug. I was too anxious of him getting exposed to our world that I completely forgot or repressed what he said earlier. I stared at him with a blank face. He was still in his suit. Only the mask was missing. He had taken it off when we arrived here. Peter's eyes were still a little bit teary and he looked at me with a frown on his pretty face.  
"You are grounded." I decided sternly. "Excuse me, what did you just say?", his jaw dropped. I repeated "I said you are grounded!" "I can't believe how ungrateful you are!", he snapped. "It's for your own good." I tried to defuse the situation. Peter was heading to his room and complained about me, mumbling under his breath so that I couldn't understand a word.

"The suit stays in your closet till you are back in your own world!", I yelled. "Whatever it takes to please the highness." His voice was filled with pure sarcasm.

I should have said thank you. I should have said that I didn't want to lose him either but I was so damn angry at him. I couldn't even cry. I was afraid to lose him to this world. What if scientists would try to kidnap him and make experiments with him? Almost a million bad thoughts rushed through my head which kept me from sleeping peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up after 2 hours of being awake. The watch told me it was already 1 am. I sneaked out of my room and got to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake up Peter. He would probably ask 'Why do you start drinking this late?' I mimicked his voice in my head. Oh yeah, I was about to do something stupid I forgot to tell you all. I grabbed the wine which was cooling in the fridge and get back to my room. I opened the white wine bottle and started to work my way up to the drunken state. I didn't even care if I became completely wasted.

Apparently the first bottle wasn't enough and now I was laying in bed with the second bottle of cheap white wine. It slightly became hotter in my room although I already had opened the window. My drunk ass decided to take off my pajama so I was only left in my tank top and panties. Not sexy panties though. Plain white panties which looked like the could belong to an elderly woman. I got up and looked at myself in the full body mirror. The second bottle of wine still was half-full but I refrained myself from drinking anymore because of my fading balance skills. "You look ugly!", I insulted my reflection in the mirror. I started to cry and sobbed "My personality is even uglier than my appearance!". I suddenly had to think of the fight between Peter and me. "I should totally say sorry to him!", my ability to speak properly was also fading. I put my pajama back on because I wasn't stupid to apologize to Peter with only wearing my underwear. Pfft. I fought my way to his room. It was a fight with my balance and my eyelids because they betrayed me by closing on their own every 10 seconds. I stumbled into the room and was met by Peter's silhouette in a fighting position which stood in front of me while I was kneeling on all four. "Oh, it's just you", he said sleepy. "What do you want?". Peter was standing there in boxer shorts and a t-shirt while rubbing his eyes and fixing his messy hair. He looked fine af. Wait that was not the reason why I was here. "I wanted to tell you that you look fine af", I said drunkenly. "Are you drunk?", the teenie asked shocked. He lifted me from the floor and sat me down on his bed. "Oh thank you for bringing me to my bed!", I thanked him and buried myself into the pillow while covering myself with the blanket. I closed my eyes and immediately drove off to dreamland.

When I woke up I realized that I was in a different room than the night before. I also noticed the hangover which would probably make me suffer throughout the whole day. I grabbed my head and groaned in pain. Massaging my temples didn't help. Not even a bit. "Good morning, sleepy head", I heard a enchanting voice above me. I was laying at the bottom of Peter's bunk bed and the voice belonged to no other than Peter himself who was watching me with an amused expression. He probably slept at the top bed this night. "Oh god, please tell me that I didn't do anything embarrassing!" Or inappropriate. Peter jumped off the bed and knelt down next to me. "Do you really wanna know?", he chuckled amused, obviously taking advantage of this situation. Maybe he would try to fool me and tell me things which actually didn't happen. I got up into a sitting position and looked at him with a serious frown. "Tell me everything!", my tongue spoke but my common sense screamed 'Noooo, you will regret it and always get reminded of it when you try to fall asleep at night!'. Peter seemed to think for a second but then he started to tell me everything that happened. "You crawled into my room telling me that I was looking fine af and then I lifted you from the ground into my bed but you thought it was your bed and so you fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up anymore." "But my intention was to apologize to you! Why should I tell you that you look 'fine af'?", I asked suspiciously. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me that?", the brown haired boy replied and winked at me. I could feel my blood rising into my cheeks. I covered myself with the blanket and brushed the topic aside by saying that it wasn't that bad what I had done. Peter cleared his throat."You wanted to apologize?" I looked at him. "For what?", I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, first of all, it's 'What for'", he started, "and second of all, how dare you to act like nothing happened yesterday. We had a fight and in my opinion it was a pretty big fight!" His brown eyes were filled with anger. I got up from his bed and was thankful that I still wore my pajama. "If you say so...", I shrugged it off and were about to leave his room with a major headache but the witty boy made me stay by saying "Okay, then I guess you don't want to know what happened after you fell asleep." He looked at me as if he just won the national chess olympics. I started to sweat out of nervousness. Internally I already panicked but from the outside I tried to keep my cool. My voice was shaky as I asked "What happened?" with the coldest tone I've ever spoke with in my life. Peter sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. "I think you should sit down for that!", he said with a mischievous smile on his lips. With an eyeroll I sat down next to him and complained why I had to sit down.

"So I tried to wake you up and uhm yeah it didn't work so I just lied down next to you but you started to cling onto me for dear life and so I had to wake you up forcefully because I was literally choking and uhm, what happened next?"

"You know that your 'uhm's' make it seem like a big fat lie?"

"Shush! You gladly woke up after almost strangling me to death and then you asked 'Oh Peter'", he imitated my voice but he made me sound like a hoe, "'What are you doing in my bed, sexy boy'"

"That didn't happen."

"But it happened!"

"No, I don't believe you!"

"Not believing doesn't mean it didn't happen". Now he looked at me like he had won the chess olympics 2 times in a row.

"What happened after that? What did you do?", I pressed him to tell me.

"I asked you if you were telling the truth. I mean, that you really think that I am sexy." He gulped and looked nervous which kind of made him credible.

"So? What did I say? Don't torture me like that!", I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. He chuckled amused and brushed my hands off his shoulder.

"You said 'Of course, pretty boy. I wish you were my boyfriend'"

"Okay, stop making me sound like a 2 dollar prostitute!"

"Aww crap, I tried to sound cheaper", he sticked out his tongue at me.

"Continue!", I rushed him.

"I said 'But I already have a girlfriend!", he made himself sound like an innocent boy and I was the 2 dollars or cheaper prostitute who tried to sexually harass him.

"And I know that! I would never try to-"

"Stop interrupting me. Oh yeah and then you asked me to cheat on her with you!", he had such an arrogant smile on his lips that I wanted to punch out of his face.

"After that?", I pushed him to continue the obviously made up story.

"N-nothing? I-I mean you just fell asleep?", he replied with a questioning undertone.

"Well, that's not too bad." I bluffed.

"Oh, i-isn't it?", he stuttered.

"No", I suddenly had the best idea ever. I would make him suffer for what he was trying to do with me. Bye, bye chess medals. I looked at him with a hopefully seductive expression. I really hoped it wouldn't look like I had a stroke. Peter seemed to get nervous so I guess I was successful with my facial expression. I pinned him down on the bed and sat on top of him. He let out a surprised sound. With a kinda seductive voice I whispered "But Peter baby, I would have done that in a sober state anyway". I actually tried to imitate his imitation of me so he got the hint of me making fun of him but I ended up sounding like a professional pornstar. He gulped audibly and looked at me with wide eyes. I blushed so hard when I noticed how I must have sounded like. I started to stutter "I uh, I actually wan-wanted to imitate your imitation of me because I w-was making fun of you. Of course I would never do that in real life!" "Could you please get off of me?", Peter asked me with a very squeaky voice. "S-sure", I let out insecure and got up immediately. As soon as I got off of him, the teenager ran to the bathroom with an inhumane speed. "I- oops...", I started to blush when I realized why he had to visit the bathroom. "I barely touched him though..."

After Peter exited the bathroom I blocked it to take a shower. I put on some baggy clothes after I was finished. Luckily Peter hid in his bedroom so I could made myself something to eat. Lucky me, I didn't need to vomit. Because of the wine, I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

The doorbell made me snap out of my shameful thoughts of earlier this morning. "Oh god, I feel like a pedophile." I slandered to the door and just opened it without even asking who it was. Two handsome young men entered the apartment shortly after. "Hello there, young lady!", Tom greeted me with an exaggerated british accent. One side of my mouth turned upwards for a millisecond. "You don't look very good. Are you feeling ill?", he asked with a worried look on his face. I just shrugged with the shoulders and turned my attention to the young men Tom had brought with him. I almost choked when I looked directly into Harrison Osterfield's face. I screamed internally. He was so handsome with his strong jawline and prominent cheekbones. "Hello, I'm Harrison." The model greeted me politely and even shook my hand. I must have looked like an idiot for staring at him with wide eyes. Tom Holland's best friend was a bit too pretty for my own good. I felt a bit intimidated. "Y/N", I introduced myself after 3 years had passed. It felt like that to me, okay?! Fuck, I was probably looking like shit with my wet hair and baggy clothes which looked like I had stolen them from a beggar. I almost laughed out loud about my own joke. "So, where is Peter?", Tom asked after the awkward silence. "In his room." I said kinda cold. "Okay..." Holland walked over to Peter's room. I headed towards my room. "But knock loudly and only get in when he clearly says that you can come in!", I advised. Harrison chuckled "Sounds like you had a bad experience with knocking on guy's doors." "I seriously knocked and I even heard a 'come in' but it was not a 'come in'", I talked about it as if I had taken a trauma out of it. Tom seemed confused but Harrison already knew what I meant. This time Peter clearly said 'Come in' by saying "You can enter the room". Oh God he must have heard me. I'm only embarrassing him today. I noticed Harrison's stares. "I'm going to change. I usually don't run around like that", I shamelessly lied. Haz chuckled and wished me a good time in my room before he entered Peter's bedroom.  
  
I felt bad for styling myself just because I wanted to impress Harrison and Tom and lowkey Peter but mostly Tom and Harrison. The last one was just sexually attractive but Tom was emotionally attractive and handsome. And my favorite actor in the whole world. 'Would you please shut up, mind?' My own thoughts were exhausting me already.  
  
After 30 minutes I looked into the mirror. I was kinda impressed of Tom's fashion sense. There were pretty fashionable clothes inside of the closet. I decided to put on a simple outfit which was suited for winter but still feminine.

I straightened my hair and let them fall down on my shoulders. The make up consisted of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss since I wasn't that experienced in doing my make up. I thought I was looking decent. I still didn't like my appearance but I had to admit that I did a great job on myself.   
  
I exited my room and pretended like I had to do some grocery shopping. The 3 guys were laughing together at the living room area. 'Please one of you notice me', oh God I was so desperate for attention. That was embarrassing but I wasn't treated like a real woman since almost forever. I once stopped putting on pretty and feminine clothes so I guess the blame was on me. I sighed because of my depressing thoughts. Peter rushed to me once he heard me and questioned my outfit, my intentions and basically my whole existence. "Chill, I'm just going grocery shopping." I shrugged it off and added "And I just wanted to try on Tom's clothes he had bought extra for us." "Looks amazing!", Tom said with his cute British English. "Thanks", I smiled and looked down shyly. "I already thought that you were a pretty girl when you opened the door for us but now you look as if you could snatch boyfriends away from their girlfriends!", Harrison exaggerated. I blushed and mumbled "Thank you!", feeling a bit uncomfortable because of the attention my new look was getting. "Oh come on. You only say that because you are single!", Tom chuckled and playfully nudged his best friend. Both started a fake fight. I felt Peter's stares on my body without even looking at him. It felt like he was stabbing me with his eyes. I shyly brushed my hair behind the left ear and mumbled "See you later." Before I reached the door I felt a tight grip on my wrist and shortly after I got pulled around. Peter was looking at me with a stern expression. "What?", I asked slightly annoyed. "You can't go alone. You don't even know New York. Last time you almost got shot!", the 16 years old teen argued. Tom and Harrison immediately approached me. "What? You almost got shot?" Tom. "Where you walking around by yourself in New York?" Harrison. "I'm sorry. I thought I remembered the way back home." I apologized. "And then she scolded me for saving her and even grounded me!", Peter hissed. "She grounded you?", the british men asked in unison. I shot Spider-douche a death glare. "I had to!", I tried to explain myself, "He saved me as Spider-Man. The robber saw him shooting nets!" "I was scared okay? I thought it would be too late if tried to think of an other idea to save you!", Peter defended himself. "How about imitating Police cars. Maybe you are as good in imitating police sirens as you are with imitating two dollar prostitutes!", I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest while looking away in an arrogant way. "What actually happened between you two?", Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. "NOTHING!", this time Peter and I were the ones talking in unison. Harrison laughed out loud "You guys sound like a married couple!" "We don't!", Peter and I called out at the same time. "They don't!" Tom has also yelled in time. Harrison frowned. "It was a joke, mate".  
  
Apparently Tom had thought that Peter went to a strip club because of the 2 dollar prostitutes metaphor. "NO! I-i WOULD NEVER!", Peter screamed in shock and visibly embarrassed. Tom let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks god!", he said and wiped his forehead as if he was sweaty. "I don't mean to sound rude but why are you guys here?", I asked but honestly it was probably because Harrison wanted to see Peter Parker. "Oh right. I wanted to invite you over to my residence." Tom proclaimed. "In London?", I asked clearly confused. The Spider-Man actor laughed "No silly. I have a residence in New York too." "Sweet." Harrison commented and made me blush. Please, don't do this to me, Harrison. I felt like a hoe because I was on the verge of asking him to fu- "Y/N", Peter teared me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I...hangover." No! Why did I say that? The british men chuckled amused but I was probably as red as a tomato. "Come on, guys!", Tom yelled like a hyperactive child and he rushed downstairs to his car. Peter followed him shortly after but I wasn't sure if I should come with them. Harrison was already at the door but he turned around and asked me if I was okay, to which I responded "Meh". "Don't be nervous. We don't bite. Except if you want to", the handsome model and actor winked at me and I felt like melting and pushing the 'self-destruct' button inside of my brain.   
  
I was met with a sports car outside. Not surprised. I would had bought something like that too if I were rich. Peter and I were sitting in the back seats. The teen nudged my side and whispered "Do you like that Harrison guy?" I furrowed my eyebrows and whispered back "He is nice. Why shouldn't I like him?" "Did you dress up nicely because of him?", the teen asked again. I was pretty confused why he had to ask me that kind of questions.  
  
"Why do you think I dressed up nicely because of him?", I questioned.   
  
"You don't dress up like that usually!" Peter was a bit too close for my own good.  
  
"Are you jealous?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.  
  
He blushed. "No!" The 'No' was a bit too loud and it had grabbed Tom's and Harrison's attention. "Are you guys okay?", Holland asked and gave us a suspiciously raised eyebrow through the back mirror. Haz turned to us and also started to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Peter was still in the position of leaning towards me to whisper-argue but it must have looked like we were flirting because Peter's cheeks were still red. I cleared my throat and licked my dry lips. "We were arguing." At least I told them the truth. "Oh that totally explains the blush on his face!", Haz teased. "He blushed because he is embarrassed that he's losing the discussion." I tried to save us from the situation. Peter shot me a deathly glare. "I wasn't losing!", he huffed indignantly. I pushed the teen back to his side of the car and spent the rest of the time with looking out of the window. Tom turned the radio volume up and started a conversation with his best friend.  
  
When we arrived we were met with a huge residence surrounded with nature only. No peeping neighbors or busy streets. We entered the fancy house and I was blinded by the expensive interior decor. I felt even poorer than before and I was always broke. Tom was leading us to the big living room where we were greeted by Zendaya, Jacob, Jon, Marisa, RDJ and Tom Holland's girlfriend Olivia Bolton. I just waved to them all and said "Hi". Peter hugged all of them tightly. He spent more time hugging Marisa Tomei and Robert Downey Junior. He sat down between them. I was feeling self-conscious and stood awkwardly around. Harrison saved me out of the situation by offering to sit next to him on the huge couch. I gladly accepted. "Oh oh look what we got here. Haz is shooting his shot!", Zendaya playfully howled and pointed at Haz and me. I buried my face in my hands. "Zendaya, stop kidding. Y/N feels uncomfortable!", he brotherly scolded her. I looked at my feet and tried to hide my redness behind my hair.  
  
I just wanted to go home.


End file.
